Meguro Masaki
- Anime= - Manga= }} |jname = 目黒 正樹 (めぐろ まさき) |rname = Meguro Masaki |epithet = The Crying Man |status = Deceased |age = 33Meguro Masaki's profile |height = 195cm |weight = 130kg |birthday = August 25th |gender = Male |affiliations = Toyo Electric Power Co. Umiichi Securities |relatives = Meguro Hiroki (father) Hayami Masaki (alleged brother) |wins = 0 |losses = 1''After defeat to Muteba Gizenga during the Kengan Annihilation Tournament(Ch73)'' |assets = |manga debut = Chapter 35 |anime debut = Episode 7 |seiyuu = Kawamoto Noriyuki (Japanese) Doug Erholtz (English)}} Meguro Masaki (目黒 正樹, Meguro Masaki; "Masaki Meguro"), also known as "The Crying Man" (泣き男, Nakiotoko), was a murderous mercenary working under Hayami Katsumasa. Under Hayami's orders, he became the affiliated fighter for Umiichi Securities during in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Appearance Meguro was a heavy-set man, with a notably muscular upper body and an overall hunched, bestial posture. He had a messy mop of spiky black hair on his head, psychotic eyes, a dark strip tattooed across the middle of his face from ear to ear and a seemingly permanent open-mouthed grin with his abnormally long tongue lolling out. Meguro wore dark overalls with the middle tied with rope and he always went barefoot. Personality Meguro could be described as a clinically insane person who had severe sadistic, masochistic and psychopathic tendencies. He greatly enjoyed the act of murder and constantly uttered to himself how he should go about the act, always wondering whether the kill would be better than the murder of his father. His sheer ecstasy when fighting and killing lead him to cry blood, earning him the nickname the "Crying Man". He was also incredibly impatient, which was a weakness of his. In his younger days, for a very long time Meguro was able to hide his true nature and he put up an alarmingly gentle, loving façade for thirteen years, with all those around him respecting him for his talent and behaviour. After freeing himself of the burden of hiding his true nature, he since devolved into nothing more than a beast. History Meguro was the son of judo master Meguro Hiroki, a man also called "Meguro the Demon". He started practising judo at the age of 7 and by the age of 13, he had become one of the prized pupils at his father's dojo with only his father and three other adults being able to spar with him; all the other pupils at the dojo were certain that he would be a future star of judo. However, at around this time, he grew weary of keeping up his façade, and serially murdered his fellow pupils and his father by judo-throwing them to death. Immediately after these murders, he was found by Hayami Katsumasa, who took him off the grid in exchange for taming him to be his pawn. As a result of Hayami's action, the case for "Boy M", as the police called him, went cold.Chapter 70 Plot After being deployed by Hayami Katsumasa on the S.S. Kengan, Meguro defeated Inui Machizo and took his position as the affiliated fighter for Umiichi Securities. During the main tournament, after Murder Music forfeited to Toyo Electric Power Co., Sawada Keizaburo called Julius Reinhold out for the dirty tactics employed by Hayami Katsumasa. Saying he would take the three of them down, Sawada attacked and Meguro took him on first. With Meguro getting too riled up, Nikaido Ren prepared to calm him down while Julius stepped in to take care of Sawada. However, after the sudden arrival of Yamashita Kazuo and Tokita Ohma, the three of them then left. Meguro represented Umiichi Securities in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament and fought Muteba Gizenga in the first round. After initially overwhelming Muteba in the fight, the latter soon turned the tables and ended up mercilessly killing him, with Meguro hallucinating seeing his father and the other judo practitioners he had murdered as he died. Power & Abilities Meguro was a master judoka, and strong enough to kill many people with a single throw, even as a child; his grip was strong enough to grip flesh like a gi.Chapter 71 He also had an extremely high level of endurance and his speed was outstanding, especially in regards to his size, allowing him to move around with bestial likeness.Chapter 66 Masaki's most unique characteristic was his body's physiological response to pain. At first, it appeared that he had a high resistance to pain, as he was able to shrug off having his eye gouged by Muteba Gizenga and getting kicked hard in the face by Sawada Keizaburo.Chapter 67 However in truth, whenever Masaki felt pain, his brain responded by flooding his system with opiods (in particular the endorphins), causing the pain to be immediately followed by extreme pleasure.Chapter 72 Hayami Katsumasa stated he had also made some adjustments to Meguro's body, though the effects of these adjustments were unknown. Notes & Trivia *Despite being his killer, Meguro respected his father the most, thanking him for teaching him judo. *Meguro's stuck-out tongue was a homage to Venom, the infamous Spider-Man villain. References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Male Category:Affiliated Fighter Category:Mercenary Category:Deceased